Vestige
by titpuce86
Summary: Sixième nuit du FOF, thème "canard". A l'occasion des célébrations pour la naissance du fils de Zuko, Aang se rend compte une fois encore qu'il est LE Dernier Maître de l'Air.


J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FOF pour le thème « canard ». Le titre est sans doute provisoire (je suis d'ailleurs ouverte à toute suggestion). Avatar le Dernier Maître de l'Air a été crée par Michel Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko.

**Vestige**

Les festivités pour la naissance du nouveau Prince Héritier de la Nation du Feu battaient leur plein, les feux d'artifices qui explosaient périodiquement dans le ciel donnant à la nuit une teinte rougeoyante considérée comme particulièrement propice pour le nouveau-né. La population de la capitale avait installé des tables dans les rues, sur les places et dans les cours des villas des nobles et des bourgeois. Chacun avait apporté de quoi manger et boire, le tout généreusement complété par les victuailles fournies par le palais pour permettre aux habitants de la ville de participer eux-aussi au festin. Rapidement des petits orchestres populaires s'étaient improvisés et les habitants, repus et souvent passablement éméchés, avaient peuplé les places et les rues de la ville de chants et de danses, le tout dans une ambiance bon enfant.

Lorsque les musiciens s'interrompaient quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, il n'était pas rare qu'une personne lève son verre et propose un toast pour le jeune Prince Tianming, pour son père le Seigneur du Feu Zuko, qui avait ramené la paix et la prospérité à leur Nation, ou encore pour le vieux Général Iroh, le fameux Dragon de l'Ouest dont les prouesses étaient encore citées en exemple dans les académies militaires. De temps en temps, un citoyen plus internationaliste ou, tout simplement plus éméché, lançait un toast au Roi de la Terre ou au doyen des monarques, l'excentrique roi Bumi d'Omashu ou à l'un ou l'autre des dignitaires étrangers venus célébrer la naissance du fils de leur ancien ennemi.

Il arriva qu'une telle scène se déroulait sur la place qui jouxtait le Temple du Feu de la Ville Basse. Malgré les cris et les suppliques de la foule, les musiciens avaient arrêté de jouer, les doigts engourdis d'être trop sollicités et, comme le jeta malicieusement un flutiste, la gorge trop sèche d'avoir trop soufflé dans son instrument. On lui passa immédiatement une tasse de saké brûlant qu'il vida d'une traite. Lorsque sa tasse fut de nouveau remplie, il monta sur un des bancs de pierre alentour et, levant son bras, proposa un toast à l'Avatar Aang qui avait amené paix, prospérité et équilibre à leur monde.

Son cri fut repris par tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la place. Un des joueurs de luth se rassit et commença une vieille chanson populaire, autrefois interdite par le Seigneur du Feu après le premier passage de la comète de Sozin, et qui racontait les heures de gloire des Nomades de l'Air. Un dernier couplet, plus récent, avait été écrit par un membre du Royaume de la Terre et évoquait la destruction des Maîtres de l'Air. Le baryton clair de l'homme s'éleva sur la place attentive et, quand les dernières notes se furent envolées dans la nuit, un silence quasi-religieux s'installa. Et puis une fusée éclata, baignant de rouge les sculptures du Temple. Les enfants sursautèrent avant de rire, les musiciens reprirent leurs instruments et entamèrent une mélodie endiablée et la foule partit dans une farandole effrénée.

Bien plus haut, sur une des terrasses du Palais royal, le dernier des Maîtres de l'Air regardait pensivement la Ville Basse et au-delà l'étendue noire d'encre de l'océan. Comme tous les autres membres de leur ancien groupe, il était venu voir le nouveau prince. De toute façon, en tant qu'Avatar, il se devait d'assister à toutes les fêtes, cérémonies et autres festivals d'importance des trois peuples sous sa garde. C'était souvent un fardeau dont il se serait bien passé. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait préféré passé ses journées avec Katara et le reste de leurs amis. A ce stade, même reprendre la route aurait été préférable à cette suite interminable de palabres et autres salamalecs. Il regrettait la simplicité des jours où leur préoccupation première était de trouver un lieu où dormir et de quoi manger. Certes, il y avait eu cette ennuyante course-poursuite et cet agaçant rôle de Sauveur du Monde, mais rétrospectivement ce n'était pas si horrible que cela.

Non, en vérité, ce qu'il désirait retrouver le plus ardemment, c'était les jours faciles de son enfance, d'avant l'Avatar, quand il n'était encore que Aang, un prodige de la maîtrise de l'Air certes, mais au final juste un moine comme les autres. Les jours où il faisait encore partie d'un tout, d'une famille qui si elle n'était pas unie par les liens du sang, possédait au moins une culture commune, avait les mêmes convictions, les mêmes dons.

Désormais, quand il utilisait sa Maîtrise de l'Air, tous ceux alentours le regardaient avec de grands yeux et, s'il volait, c'était encore pire. Même sa tenue le différenciait des autres. Oh, il aurait pu adopter le costume traditionnel d'une des autres nations, mais non seulement il aurait eu l'impression de trahir les siens, mais en plus il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Tout comme il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans les palais du Feu ou de la Terre ou même les maisons de glaces de la Tribu de l'Eau. Il avait bien essayé de retourner dans les Temples de l'Air, mais sans les moines, ça n'était plus pareil, même avec ses amis à ses côtés.

De plus en plus, il se sentait à l'écart du reste du monde, différent. Beaucoup le plaçaient sur un piédestal de par son rôle d'Avatar et ses louanges, et celles des Nomades de l'Air, étaient chantées à tous les coins de rues. On glorifiait leurs dons, eux qui avaient été capables de voler, on admirait leur amitié avec les bisons volants, eux qui restaient fidèles pour la vie, on respectait leur pacifisme, eux qui aimaient tant la vie sous toutes ses formes qu'ils se refusaient même à manger de la viande.

Et pourtant, ce soir on lui avait servi du canard laqué ! Oh Aang était sûr qu'il était délicieux, après tout, Mai, la Dame du Feu, exigeait la perfection de ses cuisiniers. Mais c'était là une fois de plus un de ces petits signes insignifiants qui prouvaient qu'il était seul, même au milieu d'une foule d'amis et d'alliés. Qu'il était le dernier de sa race et que les Nomades de l'Air étaient considérés comme beaucoup déjà comme un vestige appartenant irrémédiablement au passé.

Alors Aang était sorti sur la terrasse, pour retrouver l'Air et pour essayer de sentir à travers les courants du vent, les esprits de sa famille éparpillée dans chaque brise et chaque bourrasque, dans chaque inspiration et dans chacune de ses expirations. Pour retrouver peut-être l'espace d'un instant cette part de lui-même dont il resterait exilé jusqu'à sa mort.

Une petite review ?


End file.
